Location-based services (LBS) is one of a number of technical fields that are being actively developed in the global mobile communication market, and increasing attention is paid to the LBS as the level of infrastructure construction is raised.
LBS-related technologies include positioning technology for measuring and determining the position of an electronic device, platform technology for the LBS, information providing service technology for providing a mobile device with information, and the like.
In many systems that use LBS, an electronic device is connected to a wireless network device for communication. Subsequently, the electronic device receives information transmitted from the wireless network device. Accordingly, a user of the electronic device is unilaterally provided with location information transmitted from the wireless network device. As an example, the electronic device may determine its location by using information received from the global positioning system (GPS) or by using information received from a base station (BS) of the cellular network to perform triangulation.